Harry Potter and the Alternative Life
by Stupido
Summary: What if Sirius Black was secretly married to Nephele Gyges? Before he could tell the Potters the great news, they were killed by Voldemort. And he was sentenced to lifelong in Azkaban. Nephele fights for Hadrian 'Harry' Potter's custody, and wins. How does life turn out for him now? SB/OC HP/LV HP/TMR
1. Chapter 1

Sirius admired his beautiful wife, who was chopping unions, from the doorway. They recently got married and were currently on their honeymoon in France. None of his friends knew this and today he was finally going to tell them. Sirius walked up to Morien Nephele Black née Gyges and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Wait here, I'm going to tell Prongs and Lils," he gave a kiss on her neck and added "You better stay here, we don't want to scare them too much." Nephele giggled, turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, when you come back, I might have a surprise for you." He smirked and said: "Don't tempt me too much, or I won't be able to leave. Sirius walked towards the fireplace and grabbed some floopowder. Before he stepped into the fireplace, he turned around and winked at Nephele.

"Potter Estate," yelled Sirius.

Nephele continued chopping the unions, not knowing it would probably be the last thing she would hear him say.

* * *

Sirius stepped out of the fireplace and saw James sitting at the kitchen table. "Ah, Padfoot! We were wondering if you would ever shop up," exclaimed James. He stood up and gave Sirius a pat on his back. "Where is my favourite godson Prongslet?" Lily walked in with Harry on her hip. "Siri! Siri!" Harry yelled while making grabbing motions towards him. Sirius took Harry from Lily, kissed his forehead and gave him back to her.

"I'm here to tell you something," he looked seriously at them. "I told you that I went on a holiday, right? That's not true. Well, not the whole truth. I'm married."

There was a pregnant pause before everything went wrong. Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort apparated into the house. "Give me the child of the prophecy," Voldemort said. Everyone started yelling. Things as 'Peter, how could you?!', 'What prophecy? What are you talking about?', and 'Her name is Morien Nephele Gyges and she's pregnant…' could be heard. But Voldemort paid no mind to them. All he could think of was Harry, and he walked towards him. "NO! I will not let you take my child from me!" exclaimed Lily while holding Harry protectively to her chest. "Get out of my way or I will kill you," warned Voldemort. Suddenly there were green lights everywhere.

* * *

**YOU-KNOW-WHO-DOES-NOT-EXCIST-ANYMORE**  
_By Circe McWayley_

Yesterday evening on 31th August a life changing event occurred. The Dark Lord was vanquished by none other than an infant, named Hadrian Potter.  
It is said that the Potters went into hiding and appointed a safe keeper. Said safe keeper was Sirius Black, the late James Potter's best friend. "Mr Black contacted He-who-must-not-be-named, thus caused the downfall of the Potters, Peter Pettigrew and 13 Muggles. So he shall be sentenced lifelong in Azkaban," stated Head Auror Scrimgeour.  
Remarkable is that Mr Black is not given a trial. Mr Dumbledore said that "people like Black do not deserve a trial. This shows other Wizarding countries and the Death Eaters that we do not tolerate such actions. We will continue to apprehend Death Eaters."  
But even more remarkable is that Hadrian Potter is the sole survivor! According to Mr Dumbledore "Voldemort cast the Killing curse on Hadrian, but it bounced off him –which caused the lightning bold-shaped scar to form on Hadrian's forehead- and got You-Know-Who killed instead."  
Who will gain the custody of the young Potter now? The late Potter's will mentioned Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom as godfather and godmother. However both are unable to take care of Hadrian, so Child Services decided to hold a trial on September 8.


	2. Chapter 2

The house-elves of 12 Grimmauld Place were working zealously. Everything had to be tidy and shiny for their mistress, Lady Black. Kreacher was asked to wake her up early in the morning, because she had to have all the time in the world to dress up. It was an important day after all. Nephele had won the trial and was now the mother, albeit not biologically, of the infant. Nephele assembled all the house-elves in the hall at the portrait of the oh-so-lovely Walburga Black to have a heartfelt talk with them. "You did a great job, house-elves! I'm going to pick up Hadrian now, and when I come back I want you, Walburga, not to scream at him for being a halfblood. Or else I will remove you, permanently." Walburga scoffed at this and looked defiantly at her. It was well known that nobody managed to remove her, but she nodded nevertheless. She understood the situation her son ended up in and –she would never admit it if someone asked her and would rather take a few crucio's from the Dark Lord, but- she had a soft spot for the new Lady Black. Nephele nodded back and apparated to the Ministery. Therefrom she was escorted to an office.  
"I think congratulations are in order, Mrs. Black," said Mrs. Bones.

To gain custody of Harry, she had to reveal their, Sirius' and her, secret regarding their marriage. The judge was understanding of her situation and when she told them she was pregnant with Black's child, Head Auror Scrimgeour granted permission to visit Sirius once a month with supervision at a secret location. It's safe to say Nephele didn't like this idea very much and instead began a trial to prove Sirius' innocence.

Lady Black looked longing at the baby in the carry cot. Seeing this, Bones pushed her softly his way in order to make it clear she was allowed to pick Harry up. Nephele picked the infant carefully up and held him close to her. Harry was pale, but it was not an alarming complexion. Brown, so dark it was almost similar to black, hair on his head and his cheeks and lips were red. He slowly opened his eyes –Avada Kedavra green- and looked drowsily at her.

Later Harry would tell she looked like an angel with her golden hair and her expressive, moon-like eyes while he would blush heavily and try not to meet her eyes.

"Hello, Hadrian," said Nephele with a motherly smile, "My name is Nephele."  
Harry stared long and hard at her. It was almost as if he knew what happened, she had never seen such wisdom in a baby.  
"Ma?" He wasn't asking where Lily Potter was, but merely securing her role in their new family. Nephele nodded and gave him a watery smile.  
"Yes, I'm your mother."  
She nodded at Bones who was sitting uneasily and walked towards the fireplace. Apparating would not do with a baby. All the risks she would put him in.

Arriving at Hadrian's new home, they stopped at Walburga's portrait.  
"Hello, Hadrian. I'm Walburga Black, Sirius' and Nephele's mother." Harry gave her a grin and cried: "Nanny!"  
They walked up the stairs and she opened a door on the left, the Lord's and Lady's chambers. "I'm sleeping here and you will be sleeping," she pulled out her wand and made a few motions, "here." Nephele laid Harry on the ground and sat next to him. Harry looked at the room in awe.

Sirius and she had decorated the room for the baby who is on its way. But the room was big enough for both children.

The walls mirrored the sky outside. The crib was black with stars on it. "Look, this it Sirius," Nephele said while pointing to a constellation. On the ground were a few big stuffed toys: a stag, a grim, a wolf, a cat and a raven. Before 31th August there was a stuffed toy of a mouse too, but after the betrayal of the rat animagus, she tortured it to its death. The cat was her animagus form and the raven her friend's. They were sitting on a white, soft carpet.  
"Just like the clouds," Sirius would say, where after Nephele would scoff and reply that he has never touched a cloud and he never will. Tears streamed down her face. 'Oh Sirius…' She missed him badly. They had lived next door, they had gone to Hogwarts together. Actually, they were never far apart. She felt Harry lean into her and giving her a kiss on her cheek. The cat animagus hadn't noticed that she closed her eyes, and opened them quickly. He crawled into her lap and hugged her, as if he tried to tell her it would all turn out.


	3. Chapter 3

**SIRIUSLY OUT OF PRISON**

_By Rita Skeeter_

As the whole Wizarding World knows, the Potters were killed by the hand of You-Know-Who. It was said that Sirius Black had a part in this, which was verified by Head Auror Scrimgeour and Mr Dumbledore.  
Nothing could have been further from the truth! Previously Mr Black wasn't given a trial, because according to the Headmaster of Hogwarts "people like Black don't deserve a trial." _Morien Nephele Black née Gyges_ filed a lawsuit and won. Yes, you read that correctly. It turns out that Mr Black and Ms Gyges are secretly married. On the night of 31th August they thought it was time to tell their friends, the Potters.  
You might be wondering how You-Know-Who got in their house. Apparently, Black wasn't their secret keeper, but Peter Pettigrew! Pettigrew's motives and whereabouts are unknown, but I can assure you what I'm telling is nothing but the truth. There has been a pensive used and Wizarding Oaths sworn.  
You could be wondering why this hadn't been done in the first instance. I investigated the case with the utmost care, and I concluded that _Albus Dumbledore_ is the culprit! I know it sounds very unrealistic, but think about it: Dumbledore said Black didn't deserve a trial, so he didn't get one. But he should know that Sirius Black has no _ounce_ of evil in him! He as Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school the Potters and Black attended, should have noticed that they never even had a brawl.  
Furthermore, denying someone a trial is unjust. According to Wizarding Law article 102583: 127 clause 8 everybody deserves a fair trial and everyone is innocent till proven guilty. But apparently this doesn't relate to Lord Black. I think Mr Black deserves an apology of all who claimed him to be guilty. And I hereby apologise on behalf of **The Prophet** and I wish Lord and Lady Black joy.

* * *

If someone would enter 12 Grimmauld Place now, he would think he was high on something: A boy running naked through the hallway with a lady hot on his heels and a portrait cheering them on. But appearances can be deceiving. The lady is actually trying to catch the boy so he can finally –**FINALLY**- put his clothes on, and they can leave. And the portrait isn't cheering them on. No, far from it. It's actually discouraging them both.  
"HADRIAN, STOP THIS MADNESS!"  
"NO MADNESS! SPARTAAA!"  
"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! YOU'RE NOT A _WEASLEY_! NOR A _MUDBLOOD_! GYGES, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"  
Flinch.  
"LETTING HIM OUT OF YOUR SIGHT! YOU WILL BE LATE TO PICK UP MY SON! RUN FASTER, NEPHELE! I DO NOT TOLERATE TARDINESS! NOR NUDITY!"  
Walburga wasn't really a contribution to the situation… Harry, startled by the shrieking portrait, tripped and fell. One could see he was trying to hold back his sobs, but soon he shed crocodile tears. Nephele rushed to him and held him close.  
"Shhh, it's okay, Hadrian." She gave a kiss on his sore knee. "A kiss will make the pain go away. Come, Hadrian, you have to dress up now or else we will be too late to pick Sirius up."  
Harry shook his head and grasped her firm.  
"What's wrong, Hadrian?" He shook his head again and said lowly: "What if Siri don't like me, 'nd don't want me? " Nephele held him tight while rubbing his back. "Sirius loves you very, very much. He wouldn't stop talking about you and do you know what he said?" He looked up astonished and shook his head. "He said that he wanted a child just like you. You had him wrapped around your little finger without realising," she told him and looked him in the eyes to show him she was serious. The cat animagus picked him up and dressed him up. After double-checking whether they had everything, they stepped finally –FINALLY- into the fireplace.

Before she became aware of her surroundings, she was grabbed and a warm, muscular body pressed against her. At first she struggled and tried to get away, but when she scented the mystery man –sandalwood, apples, cinnamon, basil and sweat- she leaned in and settled down.  
"I missed you," her attacker murmured.  
She looked up and took his features in. Under his watery, grey eyes bangs were noticeable and she felt he had lost some weight.  
"I thought I would never see you again," said Sirius before claiming her luscious, pink lips. "Eeew! Gross! Siri!Ma!" an unfortunate victim, who sadly had to watch their gooey antics, exclaimed. Sirius jolted and looked at Harry, then at Nephele again, then back at Harry.  
"So…"  
There was an awkward silence. Both adults didn't know what to say, which Harry took as a rejection. "Told you, Ma… Siri don't like me. Now nobody want me," the infant wept. Nephele stared at Sirius with a wicked and ferocious glare as if telling him: 'It's all your fault. Fix it.' Sirius panicked and stammered something along the lines of 'No no no no! Don't cry, Prongslet! Please please please stop crying! I'm sorry! I don't know what I did, but whatever it is. I'm sorry!' while making exuberant gestures –and knocking down a few unfortunate Ministry workers. Harry stopped sobbing, looked up into his godfather's eyes and saw that the man was in fact sorry. He released his mother's leg and wrapped his arms around Padfoot's instead.  
" 'S okay"  
After he calmed down, they returned to Grimmauld Place. There they shared their stories, tears and glee, and fell asleep on the ground. Everyone except Sirius. He was too joyful to go to sleep. His charming wife (and how cliché it might sound), the love of his life, had faith in him and had supported him all the way. And he would be honoured to raise Harry up with his Nephele. The moonlight lit her beautiful face up and accentuated her curvy body. His hand moved on its own accord and caressed her lips, cheeks, neck, arms. He watched her hungrily, as if she could disappear any moment. As though he would wake up in his cell in Azkaban, and find out it was just a dream. Or a nightmare.


End file.
